Night Side of Eden
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: StarscreamXAlexis. Starscream returns from his death by Unicron. He slowly finds himself recalling that special human he shared so much with... So what will he do now? It's an M for a reason...Find out soon!
1. Part One

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part One**

Alexis barely could focus from the battle roaring outside. She still could not accept the fact Starscream was the enemy now. He had returned after his long sleep in the grave and now...Was all they had gone through for nothing? She felt anger rising up in her chest, but despair as well. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair that fate could turn on you like this. She reached beneath her coat and pulled out the green Mars rock around her neck. She stared at it for several sad moments.

_Oh Starscream ..._

"Alexis?"

Alexis looked over at the voice and spotted Rad rushing over to her. he dodged a stray shell that nearly hit him, yelping. "You have to get out of here!" he cried, "You have to run before Starscream finds you!"

Alexis looked anxiously for Grindor. No matter what, she'd go nowhere without him. The mincon had already been way ahead of her, rushing to her side. With a low whirring sound, he transformed into a bright orange scooter and Alexis climbed on.

HighWire joined at Rad's side in bicycle form and he climbed on, riding off with a loud, high - pitched yell. "Go, go, go!" Rad cried.

HighWire beeped mechanically several times, expressing his anxiousness and fear. The two minicons led their human comrades through the cold steel floors and out to safety, just as several laser shots went off within. The two looked back in horror as a massive, shadowed figure rose up out of the flaming building. Great large wings spread and beat wildly. The large form took to the skies with a loud scream of fury and frustration.

"We have to go ... NOW!" Rad shouted.

The shape passed high above them, large wings beating like that of a massive bat. They watched in amazement as it soared high into the sky and then faded into the night. They stopped long enough to watch this, their eyes wide.

"Wow, he didn't come after us this time." Rad panted, amazed. He leaned back a bit, sighing in relief. They'd have to move again, quick, but just relaxing here was fine too.

Alexis watched the form eventually vanish in the distance, her eyes filled with obvious pain and despair. Grindor sensed where she wanted to go and he turned, riding away from Rad and High Wire. Rad watched them go in confusion.

"Alexis?" he said, "Where are you going?" he asked.

Alexis smiled sadly back at him, throat tightening to force the tears back. "I just ... need to be alone, okay?" she said.

"What?" Rad cried, shocked. "But Alexis, there's a battle going on!"

"Just ... leave me alone ... alright?" Alexis said, riding off down the metallic streets. She had to use this time to think. She had to be alone for a while. She and Grindor took a spot just outside of the battle, out into the dark and empty village nearby. They had all fled from the battle.

Alexis felt so cold and numb from all of this going on around her. Why did he have to do what he did and leave? It was true. Nothing they had done prior to these events mattered. Grindor looked at her, tiny optics tilted in pity for his friend.

Suddenly, the ground around them jolted wildly and Alexis was tossed to the ground. She looked up in time to see the Autobots, Ironhide and Red Alert running into the village, firing at something. They were shouting anxiously and firing their guns. Alexis gasped with horror, watching the very thing they were shooting at.

Starscream.

But he looked so different than what she remembered so long ago. His armor had been tainted green and black and his fingers resembled black claws. His face was what she remembered, but the left side of it had a large, wicked green Energon burn, perhaps the remnants of his regeneration process. Parts of his body were covered in these odd green patches. His feet were almost the same as well, but they too resembled large talons. His jetwings looked very much like an ordinary jet's wings, but Alexis knew they could shift and bend to resemble the wings of some enormous bat. It was the power of Unicron. It could do anything.

"Alexis! You have to go, now!" Ironhide shouted, struggling to hold back Starscream's sword.

_That name ..._

Starscream jolted at that name. In the dark, broken remains of his mind, fragmented images appeared. Pictures of Alexis ... That girl ... Who was she? The name triggered forgotten memories, memories that should of remained that way. But they didn't.

Starscream looked back in surprise. "Alexis?" he said, his greenish optics dimming.

Unfortunately, that trip down memory lane distracted him long enough for him to receive a nasty shot to his shoulder. Starscream gave a howl of pain and snarled, drawing his sword back and retaliating with a blow of his own, ripping the blade viciously down into Ironhide's midsection. His shoulder mounted guns fired about, sending showers of laser fire right at the two Autobots. Several bits of laser scattered in every direction, destroying buildings and setting them ablaze.

Alexis and Grindor were both sent flying back from the force with loud cries of pain.

The sounds of battle faded into the back of Alexis' mind as she blacked out.

O

The village was set up in flames. Ironhide and Red Alert were both lying on the ground, offline and seriously injured. Alexis, meanwhile, gave Grindor a little shake. The tiny minicon had offlined as well from the force of the blast.

"Grindor!" she cried, "Come on, wake up!"

Starscream drifted slowly down to earth, large metallic bat-like wings spread. He landed silently and Alexis paled, slowly looking back as he approached, breathing heavy. He stood there, silent and dark. Why was he just standing there?

He slowly reached out with his clawed hand and Alexis gasped softly. She looked down at her offline minicon and then back up to Starscream, eyes filled with tears and anger. She knew what he wanted, but he was not going to get it. No, he would NEVER get her minicon.

"NO!" she wailed.

With a rough gasp, Starscream's optics widened at such a sound. He recoiled his hand slightly, as if he had been burned. Alexis stared at him, whimpering in terror and pain. She wanted to reach him, to find that machine that she used to know.

"Please, Starscream, don't ... " she begged.

Starscream stood there, optics still wide and filled with confusion. His hand trembled slightly. "A ... Alex ... is ... ?" he moaned, reaching out. He struggled with his emotions and his programming, trying his hardest to remember this girl who seemed so familiar to him. It hurt to even think so hard. The lack of Energon used to recreate him had left his memory a blank slate. Her terror and disgust of him made his already scarred spark fill up with some form of despair.

_Why should I be upset? I do not know this girl ... I don't ... Do I?_

He was so confused and so full of pain right now. He reached out to the human girl, watching her cringe. "Alex ... is ... it's alright ... please, just listen ... I ... " he said.

Alexis jerked from him, terrified and frozen by his long absence and now, his long - ago betrayal to her. How could he suddenly vanish, come back like this, and now ask for her not to fear him? It was impossible not to at this point.

"Keep away from us!" she wailed, terror wrenching a sob from her, "Keep away!... Please ... !"

"Alexis ... " Starscream breathed, his own voice slowly fracturing at the end. He dropped his sword to the ground. Alexis stared down at it in shock, and then back up to him. Starscream stared down at his clawed hands, and then back to her. His optics slanted in sorrow and the shattered memories that had slowly started to come back to him.

"Primus ... Forgive me ... " Starscream moaned. He clenched his teeth and gripped his head, screaming an anguished and terrible metallic scream to the sky. "FORGIVE MEEE!"

Alexis watched him with tears in her eyes as he screamed again, a scream that carried all of his sorrow and pain. No tears just pain in his sobs. It was not a pleasant sound coming from him. She had never heard him cry before. But it was such an awful sound.

She watched him for a few moments more, silent and piteous for him.

O

_Note_-And there you have it. It was just a little something I thought up of. Well, there WILL a few more chapters. Like previously indicated, it was just a little idea.


	2. Part Two

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part Two**

Alexis sat quietly in the medical lab, getting her arm wrapped up in a bandage by her friend Mika. The girl watched her for a moment. Finally, she could not take the silence anymore and she growled, putting the bandage and gauze down.

"Alright, dammit all to hell; I can't take it, what's wrong?" Mika demanded, "You've been quiet all day! What's wrong?"

Alexis smiled sadly at her friend, leaning back with a sigh. She really didn't have the heart to tell her exactly what was on her mind. She knew Mika. The girl would probably freak out of she knew what had happened out there in the village. She didn't want her friend to worry herself.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mika." she assured her. "I'm just a little tired, I guess."

That response seemd to satisfy Mika, because she smiled and nodded, understanding. She figured it was because of the battle Alexis was caught up in.

"Well, you can't go running off in the middle of the battle." she told her, "Just be careful next time, okay?"

Alexis smiled at her friend and nodded. "Heh, sure."

She was silent in her trip to her own room. Grindor had gone off for a little drive with Sureshock and High Wire, so he would be gone for a bit. That would give Alexis time to think about what had just happened last night. She didn't hate Starscream at all. She wanted the old Starscream back, if anything. But would that even be possible anymore? She looked down at the necklace in her hands, made from the rock he had given her. It had been so long since she last laid eyes on this. She always wore it under her uniform, but never really took the time to rethink of the past. More was at stake than her own memories.

She shut her eyes with a heavy sigh and leaned back, flopping onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Starscream..."

O

_It was so dark. _

_Dying like this had never felt so silent and cold. One minute, Starscream was merely a small little spark, floating in the endless void of darkness, the next, he was having life breathed into him by the warm and loving breath of Primus himself. _

_Or so he thought. _

_Starscream was thrust back into reality in the most painful manner in the world. His optics came online and he looked around, gasping like a frightened animal. Someone watched him in the darkness, a bizarre and reptilian-like mechanical being crouched low, distant and vigilant. _

_Starscream screamed, pulling himself from the flesh of Unicron's inner walls. His entire body felt as if it were ripping in half, shredding to ribbons. Every step he took hurt, every breath he took hurt more. There was so much pain and it seemed no end in sight. He screamed again, tearing his new body away from Unicron, the new, bat-like wings the last to slide free from the evil lord's flesh. _

_Starscream held himself, shuddering in pain. His body was filled with so much agony; it was so different, nothing like his old body at all. _

_The strange being slithered up to him on a long, agile tail, sort of like how a snake would move. Starscream looked up, gasping in pain. The being had what seemed to be numerous faces lying within its helmet. It had long, dagger - like claws. _

_The helmet turned and a brutish, orange face appeared, baring long fangs. "Rise up, Starscream!" it commanded, "It's time to get to work!" The helmet turned to reveal a bizarre, friendly face, speaking in a gushing and odd tone. "Ahh yes, finally, a warrior worthy of our mission!"_

_Starscream lifted himself on shaking legs, struggling to walk. It was hard, of course. He glared menacingly at the odd robot. "And what do you want of me?" he demanded. _

_"You may address us as your master ... Alpha Q." a green head wearing a crown told him. _

_"My master?" Starscream said, confusion in his tone. He was no one's master ... Was he?_

_The pinkish face returned inside the helmet. "Yes! We have resurrected you from the ashes of Unicron himself, as our personal warrior!" it said, "We need you to kill Optimus Prime and take all of his Energon!" _

_Starscream was confused now. Something about that did not seem right. He wasn't really sure if Optimus was his enemy, or this many faced robot. It was all very confusing to him. It made no sense. His memories had remained fragmented. _

_"It's ... just too confusing ... " he said, frowning. _

_The green head spoke up this time, speaking sternly. "Look at yourself," it told him, "You are not whole now. We ran out of Energon when we remade you. SO you have to go and steal the Energon that Optimus is hoarding all for himself."_

_Starscream slowly began to realize what he was here for. He had to be whole again. He could not exist like this. _

_"So, go, soldier, and carry out your mission!" the pink face cried. _

O

Alexis took the time to drive and think about some things. She stopped at the beach and sat alone in the sand, sighing contentedly. She let the cool ocean air ruffle her hair. It felt so good and it calm her anxious thoughts a bot. She wriggled her feet through the sand and smiled.

"Alexis?" a timid voice said behind her.

The tension was back and Alexis jumped to her feet, looking back behind her. Starscream stood just a few meters away, watching her with a disturbed and grim expression. Alexis staggered back and fell over, flat on her butt. Starscream reached out gently with one clawed hand.

"N ... No, don't be afraid," he pleaded, "I didn't fly all this way just to hurt you."

Alexis looked at this pitiful creature for a few moments more, tilting her head to the side. She tensed a little, biting her lower lip.

"Is ... Is there something ... you want to ... tell me?" she managed in a weak and frightened voice.

Starscream stared down, confused and filled with so many new emotions he had never felt since before his death. "I ... I have been so confused about things lately, and you ... you are the only one I can very vaguely remember, I was wondering if ... if you can help me."

Alexis wasn't too sure how she could help him. His memory was gone and so far that he was probably a lost cause.

Starscream shifted a bit, letting the sand sink between his massive talons for feet.

"l don't know who you are, Alexis ... but as I sit alone in recharge, I dream about you almost every night." he admitted, staring down, unable to meet her eyes for a moment. He looked at her now with pain and confusion. "Why?"

The words held a certain sensual appeal to them and that was enough to make Alexis shiver where she stood. She was quiet for a moment and finally, she spoke, finding the strength to sound steady and strong, even though she was scared.

"What would you say if I told you that your spark and the gift that you gave me is somehow connected?" she told him, gently.

Starscream nodded his head, smiling sadly. He shivered a little, delighted with the idea she was not running from him now. "l would say that that makes a lot of sense." he finally said.

Alexis sighed and relaxed her arms a bit. She felt pained and spoke in a low, shaking voice. "They reformed your memories ... because they thought that I was holding you back from being the best warrior that they could have." she explained, "I just wish ... I wish you could remember me."

Starscream noticed a small tear slide down her cheek. Alexis wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sighed heavily. She rose, looking up at the robot for a few moments. "I have to go, there's a meeting going on at Mars City. I have to be there."

Starscream watched her climb into her car and he remained silent for a long time. Alexis finally heard the very words that made her heart ache even more.

"Will you see me again?"

The words were tentative and almost nervous, but she knew that she had to give him some kind of an answer. She looked back to him, out of the window. "Yes. Yes, I will see you again. Um ... how about tomorrow? Same place?"

The promise she made simply made Starscream happy all the more. He was eager to know more about himself and who he had been.

"I will be waiting."

Alexis nodded and started up her engine. She drove off into the distance, watching Starscream in her rear view mirror.

_I'll be there too._

O

_Note-_Some of the lines in the discussion with Alpha Q and Starscream were actually lines from the Energon episode "Starscream, the Mysterious Mercenary". I just changed them a little so they would still be a form of my idea.


	3. Part Three

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part Three**

Alexis's thoughts ran rampant as she rushed to make it back to the beach. The meeting had taken a lot longer than she would have thought, and she hoped that Starscream would not be too upset with her for being late in their meeting.

She spotted Starscream, sitting at the ocean's edge, looking out to sea. His optics brightened when he saw her car pull up and he rose immediately. He watched her climb out of the car and brush herself off. She must have eaten something on the way back, he assumed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long." she panted, breathless from running. "Damn meeting took longer than it should have."

Starscream smiled, shaking his head. "No need to apologize, Alexis." he told her, "There's nothing more for me to do except wait."

Alexis went to make herself comfortable on the warm sand and Starscream sat down beside her. She looked up at him.

"So, where should I begin ... ?" she asked.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

Alexis had started to explain it all to Starscream and he took in every word she said. Alexis told him about his betrayal to the Decepticons and his joining of the Autobots. He was surprised to hear all of this, seeing since he had no idea what it all meant.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy _

Alexis leaned back, relaxing as she continued the conversation. She began to talk about Starscream's death and the toll it had taken on her. She told him about her joining the government and becoming a representative. All the while she spoke, Starscream also kept a watchful eye around him, making sure no one would try and come to attack. He did not want a single moment's interruption with this woman who wanted to help him.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

Starscream had drank in every single word. Each new piece of information surprised him with each sentence. He enjoyed hearing all she had to tell him, but mostly, he loved having her near. It was something difficult to explain, but he felt he had to be near her. He had no one else in the world anymore.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

Several seagulls had taken to perching on Starscream's shoulders. He stared at them angrily and tried to shoo them away. The end resulted in Alexis giggling at such a sight. It was just so funny that small creatures such as these did not fear him. She slowly began to relax around him now, seeing him as not a big enemy.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

During the time they spent together, Starscream and Alexis both observed small sea life within the ocean's edge. Alexis tried to recap about how important it was to preserve the life on earth and how vital the Energon supply was to them. He waited for her to tell him that it belonged to no one else but theirs, but she did not. She merely told him that they'd share with whoever needed it.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe _

While all of this was going on, Starscream had begun to question his methods he was taught by Alpha Q. Could they have been wrong? Alexis seemed so kind and gentle, and slowly, his memory of her began to return. She could not be the evil person Alpha Q had told him about.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

Alexis smiled up at Starscream, wading into the ocean water. It felt so cool and nice against her skin; it had started to sweat and the ocean water was just the ticket to get rid of that. Starscream watched her at a distance, his fascination showing in his optics.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

The sun itself slowly started to set. Small lights lit up in the sky; satellites that passed over earth every once in a while. Starscream watched them with a wary eye.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see _

Starscream looked down with a smile, seeing Alexis finally summoning up the courage to sit beside him. He tried to keep his spark from racing like mad. Being this close to someone was something he was really not used to. But she showed no fear in his presence and that relaxed him as well.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _  
_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love _

O

Meanwhile, within Unicron's head, Alpha Q watched Starscream's entire date with the girl through a small screen. They were not too pleased at all.

"What's this?" the fierce head raged, "What is he doing?"

The pink head appeared, giggling wildly at this new revelation. "Aww, it would seem that he's taken a fancy to the girl. His memory must be coming back after all."

The green head with the crown was now present. "This could interrupt our plans." he murmured, growling in his words. "She should be terminated."

The pink head. "Oh, wait! I have a better idea!"

The orange head. "And what could YOU possibly suggest?" he bellowed.

"Well, Alexis, this girl, could prove to be a useful asset to us!" the pink head exclaimed. "She represents earth itself! Perhaps we could ... use her ... "

The green head seemed to know what he meant and he chuckled softly. "Of course, what a plan you pose my friend."

"It won't work!" the orange head growled angrily, "It's never been done for 2 million years now!"

"It's work, I assure you." the green head said, calmly. "Starscream will just bring her to us ... Or we can simply ... go to her ... "

O

_Note_-Slowly it will get interesting. Despite the fact I plan to merely make this a short one, it will. The song here is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. A new R&B song I heard on the radio while at work and even though it's not my tastes, it was a fitting song.


	4. Part Four

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part Four**

Alpha Q had taken delight in their plan. They transported themselves to earth with several hundred Battle Ravage's and Divebomb's to protect them. They didn't expect any trouble, seeing since they'd keep away from human/Transformer territory, but they knew how dangerous this was either way. Starscream had left on an important mission they issued to him and they did not expect his return for a while.

They visited an old and abandoned human village, passing through and into the gem mine nearby. No one would see them because of this useless village. There was not a soul to be found.

Alpha Q rushed quickly into the mining cave and began to dig wildly through the walls and dirt. They tossed aside useless gems.

"This is useless!" the orange head snapped, "We won't find any of it in here! It hasn't been seen in 2 million years!"

The pink head merely giggled. "Ahh, have patience," it hissed, "It's here!"

Finally, Alpha Q gasped simultaneously. They stood there, frozen for several moments. Lying in the dirt was a large, glowing red stone. Alpha Q slowly and delicately picked it up. It flashed red for a few moments, beating like a heart.

"The Red Energon, it's here!" the green head gasped.

The Battle Ravage's gathered around them backed up with hisses at the sight of the Red Energon. The orange head hissed at a single one. "Go and fetch the human at once!" it commanded.

"Yes, go and run, kitty!" the pink head cried.

The Battle Ravage issued the order took off with a panther - like snarl. Alpha Q slithered out into the night and waited for the creature to return. When it did, it was dragging Alexis in its teeth, and she was unconscious, covered in cuts.

"Useless buffoon!" the orange head barked. "We wanted her alive, not beaten to a pulp!"

The Battle Ravage pawed at Alexis and she moaned softly, eyes blinking. She looked up and when her eyes adjusted, Alpha Q was looking down at her.

"Ahh, Alpha Q!" she cried, staggering back in horror.

Snarling sounds echoed behind her and Alexis paled, looking back. The Battle Ravages were arched, hissing and ready to pounce. Alexis backed up warily. She knew she was in trouble now. She didn't know how she got here, but she wanted out.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves, human." the pink head advised.

"Unless you wanna get ripped to pieces!" the orange head finished.

Alexis noticed the Red Energon and she grunted in confusion. Backing up, she bumped into the Battle Ravage. "What do you want with me?"

"You have very little to offer us in your current position, little girl." the green head said, in an almost mocking manner. "Yet we can change that." They held up the Red Energon.

"What's that?" Alexis asked, timidly.

"This is Red Energon," the green head explained, "A substance long since forgotten with the times. It's effects will remain permanent once it is used. There is no reversing the effects."

Alexis had never heard of Red Energon and somehow, she felt that she wouldn't like what it would do. And the way that they held it up to her, she knew that they were going to use it ... on her. She took a few cautious steps back.

"You keep it away." she warned.

She suddenly tripped, falling backwards with a cry. Alexis looked up in surprise. The Battle Ravage had tripped her with its tail and it pinned her down with one massive paw. Alexis struggled beneath the metallic creature, smashing her fists and legs into it. But she only succeeded in hurting herself.

Alpha Q slowly approached her, the Red Energon held out. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." the pink head crooned.

Alexis felt true terror now and squeezed her eyes shut. If this was the end, she did not want to see it. She felt a tingling sensation rush completely through her, and finally, a painful chilling clear through entire body. The light from the Red Energon engulfed her vision and forced her to black out.

O

Alexis awoke with a groan. It hurt to move. In fact, it hurt to even breathe. She looked around and suddenly grew afraid.

She was no where she recognized on earth. In fact, she didn't even recognize this place to even BE of earth. She jolted to her feet and looked around in terror. Where was she? It looked dark, alien and similar to a scrap house.

"Ahh, the lady wakes."

Alexis turned in confusion at the formal gesture and noticed Alpha Q standing there. Had they really just said that? One minute it was "girl" and now it was "lady". So odd these guys were. They changed completely and so quickly.

"Where am I?" she asked, terrified.

Alpha Q just chuckled together, voices blended almost demonically. "Why, home now, my dear." the pink head told her.

Alexis did not like this at all. She felt so confused and scared. Summoning up her courage, she confronted the multi - headed machine. "You are so dead when ... " She suddenly froze and trailed off in horror. Something wasn't right about this. She came up slightly passed Alpha Q's helmet. This was wrong. Did the Red Energon have some form of hallucinating ability? No, that couldn't be it. Alpha Q said it had "permanent effects".

"What ... what's going on?" Alexis gasped, staggering back, "What happened to me?"

Alpha Q turned to a shattered and broken mirror, pointing. "See for yourself, mi'lady." the green head said.

Alexis gave them a suspicious glare once more, but she walked up to the shattered mirror and looked into it. Alpha Q chuckled nastily, listening to her sudden, growing gasps of horror. Finally, they winced when she screamed in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" she wailed.

She was changed now.

One of them, she was. Alexis looked into the mirror, only to have another Transformer looking back at her. Her eyes were no longer eyes, but shining red optics. Her body resembled that of Starscream's form when they first met, but it was a white color, trimmed with gold. She had slightly heeled feet, distinguishing her as a femme and two heavily mounted guns on her arms.

"Don't sound so frightened, my dear." the pink head hissed, giggling, "You are so much better now that you aren't a small little fleshy now."

Alexis trembled in horror, struggling to make sense of her new Transformer body. She suddenly snarled, spinning and glaring back at them. "YOU!"

Alpha Q yelped and tucked to the side, dodging a piece of debris that Alexis chuckled at them. "What! Let's not be so hasty, Alexis!" the pink head stammered.  
Alexis scowled and picked up another piece of debris, tossing it at them. They dodged again. "I didn't ASK you to change me!" she raged, "And now I'm stuck like this forever!"

"Listen to us!" the orange head raged, terrified.

"I shall do no such thing!" Alexis barked, going to seize an even larger piece of metal debris. "I'll rip you apart!"

Alpha Q quickly slithered behind a large, rippling tower, whimpering. "If you don't calm down, you're going to exhaust your systems!" the green head said, "Is that what you want?"

"I don't care!"

Alpha Q could see no end in sight to this raging inferno of a femme. But they would not give up. Looking down, they noticed a pool of fresh liquid Energon; their own personal supply. This was sure to calm her down. Seizing a large container, Alpha Q dipped some out and held the offering to her.

Alexis paused with a growl, sniffing the air. Her senses immediately pricked up at the promise of nourishment. "What's that?" she asked.

"Liquid Energon." the green head said, advancing nervously toward her. "It will cool your systems and help you relax."

Although she was still pretty pissed about all of this, Alexis was feeling a little sluggish. It must have been their form of hunger. She reached out and snatched the container, gulping down its contents, sighing in relief. Alpha Q watched her uneasily, hoping this time, she wouldn't throw something else.

Alexis sat back and felt her entire systems cooling. She felt ... relaxed.

"There ... " the pink head said, "Better?"

Alexis leaned back, optics dimming with a sigh. "Yeah ... I guess ... "

"Don't worry, malady." the orange head growled, "You won't be alone in this. We will show you how to be a Transformer and then, you can help us get what we need."

Alexis frowned up at them. "And what makes you think I'd help you?" Her anger was back.

"Because you have no choice." the green head told her, gently, "You cannot go back to your old life now. You are one of us."

Alexis stared down and knew they were right. She couldn't go back. What would the others think of her like this? They'd assume she was the enemy and probably not listen. She was born out of Red Energon, she was not sure what effect that could have on everyone else.

O

_Note-_Hm, well, this is becoming a little more popular than I originally thought. Nice.


	5. Part Five

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part Five**

Alpha Q had decided to train Alexis in the ways of a Transformer. Of course, Alexis still had her doubts. She kept herself alone for a while, not wanting to be bothered or talked to. She looked at herself in the shattered, large mirror. She just stood there, and then-

With a primal, anguished cry she clawed at her throat, ripping off some bits of plate armor, which exploded across the large chamber. In a frenzy she tore at herself, her clothes, her hair... then attacked the chamber again. She picked up a piece of metal and hurled it at the already shattered mirror, smashing it to pieces. After a little fit, Alexis was exhausted and leaned back, panting.

Alpha Q stood there, watching her for a long time. "Are you finished having your precious little femme fit?" the pink head said, "It's time for training. Starscream will be coming back shortly, and we want you to be in top physical form."

Alexis grumbled and rose on shaking legs. She followed Alpha Q out to the very top of the asteroid they floated on. Out in space, Alexis got a clear view of everything. And when she looked down, she yelped in surprise. It wasn't an asteroid. It was Unicron's head.

"Oh God, Unicron's head?" she cried, shocked.

Alpha Q turned to her with a smooth brush of their tail. "Alright, we will start up here." the green head said. Alexis grunted uneasily, but at the same time, admired the area around her. It was riddled with space debris, of course, but somehow, there was a certain point of beauty to it.

And the training began.

Alexis took the stance of a gymnast and launched upwards, activating the boosters on her feet. She flew up several feet and landed, laughing. Slowly, she was enjoying this new found ability of flight. Secretly, it had been a dream of hers, but a childish dream at best.

Alpha Q had reclined on a large metallic chunk, watching his fledgling with amusement.

"Alright, now try to Transform this time." he told her.

Alexis nodded. She prepared herself again and she jumped, but she yet didn't know her own strength and tumbled through the emptiness of space, collecting a few tiny meteor rubble bits in her wings and crashing into another asteroid. Alpha Q winced, and then laughed as Alexis emerged from behind the asteroid, covered in bits of rock.

"Ow." she groaned.

Much later, Alexis had gotten transforming down pat and she was flying about, dodging asteroid and doing spinning aerial tricks in her jet form.

"This is AWESOME!" she cried, happily.

Alpha Q sat by to watch, amused and relieved she was taking so well to this instead of trying to beat him up again. He watched the white and gold jet fly about for several long moments and finally, he rose up.  
"Alright, time to get in." he told her, "Starscream will be here soon."

O

Starscream returned to Unicron's head and two Battle Ravage's carried large Energon sums in their bellies. They moved at his side, hissing contentedly.

"Alpha Q, I have returned!" Starscream called. "Alpha Q?"

He spotted the multi - headed robot sitting where he always was; in the corner with several wires attached to him from the darkness of the ceiling above. Starscream approached him and as soon as he did, Alpha Q suddenly sprang to life.

"Ahh, good to see you." the pink head said, "We have a surprise for you."

That was news to the mutated Seeker bot. He had never been given any sort of "surprise" from his superiors. In fact, nothing of the sort was ever granted to him. Curious, he stayed put while Alpha Q detached themselves from the wiring and slithered off into the darkness.

Starscream looked down at one of the Battle Ravage's. "What do you think he has for me?" he asked.

The panther bot looked up at him and growled softly in response. Typical mindless drone. It new nothing but its mission.

Finally, Starscream was snapped out of his thoughts the second he noticed a white and gold femme approaching him. He reacted with a gasp the second her hands went around his neck. He really didn't know what to think right now.

"Starscream ... " the femme sighed.

Starscream looked back at Alpha Q with confusion. "Um, who is this?" he asked, "And how is it that she knows me?"

Alpha Q chuckled together. "Ahh, you mean you don't recognize your dear Alexis?" the pink head purred.

Starscream's optics went wide in horror. Was this really ... ? He stared down into the femme's red optics and quickly pushed her away a bit. Could it be her? Behind those red shades he noticed ... Yes, definitely, her frequencies were very familiar.

"They made me like this." Alexis said, quietly. She looked down at the ground. "But it wasn't so bad after a while. They showed me how to be a Transformer."

Starscream could not believe his optics this time. He stared down in awe at this new female. Truly, he was infuriated with Alpha Q for forcing this onto her. And yet ... No words could describe her beauty. She was a very beautiful femme.

"Did they ... did they force you into this?" Starscream demanded, without breaking his voice.

Alexis simply looked over to Alpha Q, but said nothing. But her silence told Starscream everything that he needed to know. He gently pushed her from him. "Alexis, will you excuse us for a moment?" he said, "Alpha Q and I have to discuss something."

Alexis nodded and turned. "Okay." she said, walking out of the chamber. She ducked behind the corner just so she could hear what was going to be said. She wasn't the kind to eavesdrop, but she had to know how Starscream was going to handle this.

"What did you do to her, Alpha Q?" She heard Starscream growl.

"Exactly what should have been done for her ... and for you." the green head answered.

"What?" Starscream demanded, "How could you possibly do that to her without her request? You FORCED her into this!"

"What _I_ did?" the orange head growled, "I did what _you _never had the courage to do, soldier!"

Starscream was confused and furious. "What are you talking about?" he thundered.

"You wanted the girl, confess to it Starscream!" the orange head hissed, "We saw you through the image link! You wanted her and we made that possible for you!"

Starscream felt caught, like a child stealing a candy bar from the store. He cringed slightly, holding himself and shaking his head. He did not - - no, he would not confess to the dark fantasies of his own soul. No, he wouldn't.

"N ... no ... I ... " he stammered.

The pink head giggled. "Confess, Starscream!" it teased, "We did this for you! So you should be bowing down and kissing the floor we stand upon!"

"No..." Starscream moaned, shaking their voices from his head.

"She is your new toy now." the orange head sneered, "Have fun with her before we send you both on your new mission!"

O

_Note_-Yeah, I ended it on a standstill. Bad huh? See exactly how...much fun they have, soon...


	6. Part Six

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part Six**

Starscream did not want to confess to this. Deep down inside his own wretched soul, he knew it was what he had so wantonly desired. Truthfully, the idea left a certain, sensual shudder rushing through him, but he was wrong to even consider these things and so kept them to himself.

He watched as she flew all around Unicron's head in her jet form. Yes, she truly was beautiful. He had the urge to join her in flight and so he did. He transformed into a massive, menacing black jet and flew toward her. He flew alongside her.

"Alexis ... "

"Oh, hi, Starscream." she said, doing a flip in midair.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me back down to Earth." he offered, "I mean ... if ... you'd like to anyway."

Alexis suddenly felt defensive. All of a sudden, he wanted to ... what ... date her? Now that she was like this. She wasn't thinking too clearly because of what all had happened and this filled her with anger. She tilted to the side, giving him a slight shove.

"Oh? So you wanna hang out now that I am one of your own?" she snapped, "What next? Are you going to play with me like some ... toy?"

Starscream knew she must have listened in on his conversation with Alpha Q and that made him flinch inwardly. He had to find some way to make her believe that he would never do something like that to her. "N - No," he stammered, "It is not like that at all."

"So you'd come up with your own methods?" Alexis challenged, angrily. "You pervert!"

Starscream's heart sank when she gunned her thrusters and flew ahead of him. He hadn't meant to insult her in such a way. After all, he was only offering, so why was she taking such offense to it? She should not have been listening in on his conversation to begin with.

"Alexis ... " he mumbled, annoyed now. He growled and gunned his own thrusters and made an attempt to keep up with her.

Alexis was entering the atmosphere of a distant planet. His scanners told him she was entering Mars. This was not good. If she entered, the security on Mars would not listen and start shooting at her. He had to stop her, and fast.

"Alexis, come back!" Starscream shouted. She didn't hear him, apparently and continued to fly down toward Mars. He called desperately to her. "No! Wait! You don't understand!"

Alexis spotted several unmanned war machines close by. Her spark brightened at the sight of them. Surely they'd remember her and try and give her some help. Though she was unaware of the danger that she was in, Alexis flew down toward the Mars base.

"Hey, you guys!" she called.

The machines turned their guns toward her. "UNAUTHORIZED CRAFT, IDENTIFY YOURSELF OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE." the machines said, in a monotonous tone.

Alexis gave a cry when they opened fire, showering lasers directly for her. _Why are they shooting at me? Don't they recognize my voice?_

Several laser shots struck her dead in her left wing and she gave a cry of pain, tumbling out of the sky. She transformed in midair and landed onto her feet, gasping in pain. Her left wing was ripped up and smoking and it hurt so bad.

Alexis held up two hands, trying to talk reasonably to the machines as they rolled toward her. "Please, it's me!" she cried, "Listen!" But they machines did not seem to want to listen to her at all. They shot at her some more and several blows ripped into her chest. Alexis gave a horrid cry of pain and collapsed to the ground. It hurt so bad to even remain conscious. Could this be what Alpha Q meant by "offlining"?

Starscream came flying down in robot form, flapping his great wings. The second the machines fired their guns again, Starscream closed his wings tightly in front of him, forming a protective shield in front of himself and Alexis. He gently held her close to his chest, wincing from each shot.

"We have to go, now!" he shouted.

He flapped his wings in one fierce beat, carrying her and himself into the sky. He did not see bits of glowing shards falling from them both.

O

Alexis was taken back to Unicron's head, where she was scolded by Alpha Q.

"You could have been killed out there, today, Alexis!" the orange head scolded, "Can't you take better care of yourself? We told you that they would not recognize you!"

Alexis had her head down in shame. True, yes, but at the same time, she only wanted to try.

"I'm sorry," she said, sadly, "I didn't mean to, I only wanted to try."

Alpha Q sighed heavily. "Ah, yes - - well, I suppose a lesson well learned is one learned the hard way." the green head murmured. "Go and rest up."

Alexis brushed passed Starscream as she walked away. He watched her go, a look of concern on his face. He followed her and walked at her side.

"Alexis, I am sorry about all of this." he said, truthfully.

She smiled sadly at him. "Don't be," she told him, "It's not your fault I - - "

She suddenly gave a sharp cry and clutched her chest, dropping to one knee. Starscream grunted with worry, bending down to her. "Alexis! What's wrong?"

Alexis shuddered in pain and bit her lower lip. Starscream noticed how painfully her fingers dug into her chest and he removed them with his own two hands. He gave a horrified gasp. A large, gaping wound was in her chest and her spark was blinking dully, cracked and bits of glowing shards sprinkling down from her.

"Alexis! Why didn't you tell me that your spark was damaged?" Starscream cried, terrified for her and her health.

Alexis gasped weakly, leaning her head against his arm. She clutched tightly to him, shivering. "It ... it didn't hurt ... until just right now ... " she confessed. Another gasp of pain escaped her as she struggled to stay online. "I'm ... I'm so tired ... "

Starscream grasped her face tightly in both hands, forcing her to look at him. "Alexis, stay online as long as you can!" he begged, "We're going to get help! Alpha Q will help you!"

"But it hurts ... " Alexis protested, her voice sounding weak. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up in his arms.

"You can sleep as long as you want tomorrow! Come on ... stay with me!" Starscream begged, rushing back to Alpha Q's chambers.

"Sleepy ... I'm so ... sleepy ... " Alexis whispered, her voice faint now.

Starscream wasn't so sure what would happen to her if she offlined right now. For all he knew, her spark would fade away and she'd be dead for sure. He couldn't let her fall offline now. No, he would not lose her again. Not this time.

Alexis gave a weak smile and her optics dimmed once before blackening completely and she felt the effect of offlining.

O

Alexis gave a weak shuddering groan and felt herself coming back online. Her vision fizzled like computer static until it stopped, giving her a clear view of the world around her again.

Alpha Q stood at her side.

"Ahh, you're awake, good." the green head said, "And it is 11 o' clock in accordance with human time, if you wish to know."

Alexis rubbed her head and stared down at her chest. It appeared to have been mended quite well. The armor was as good as new. "Alpha Q?" she murmured, still out of it.

"Yes ... I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid." the green head told her.

Starscream entered the room and rushed to Alexis' side, clasping her hand in joy. "Alexis!" he cried, happily. "Bless you, you're awake!"

She was glad to see him now. "Ahh, Starscream!"

Alpha Qu chuckled in amusement to the emotion Starscream displayed. "He has hardly left your side." the orange head hissed, "He was like a little lost puppy."

Alexis smiled with delight and leaned back with a heavy sigh. Alpha Q noticed how tired she still was and lifted up. "Well, I shall leave you two alone, then." the pink head giggled, slithering out of the room.

Alexis looked up at Starscream with sadness. "Hey, I'm sorry if I ... " she began.

Starscream shook his head and petted her head with a single clawed hand. "No, just rest up." he told her, gently.

Alexis dimmed her optics and leaned back, sighing heavily once more. Starscream watched her with a tender smile. "I thought I lost you again ... "

She brightened her optics and smiled up at him. "Thanks for stickin' around this time." she said, reaching up to pet the side of his face.

Starscream stood, frozen at her touch. His spark jumped slightly, but he remained still, enjoying the feel of her fingers against his cheek. They traced the wicked green scar and stopped there for a long time. He hesitated before looking down at her.

"Alexis?"

She was asleep - offline. It was so funny looking down at her and seeing her out like a neon bulb. He chuckled with amusement and lifted up, watching her with a tender smile. She was so beautiful, even as she slept. He knew he'd have to leave her, even thought he'd rather stay and watch her sleep forever.

"Goodnight." he murmured, turning and walking out of the room.

O

_Note-_Yes, dreadfully short. I know. Still good, I hope.


	7. Part Seven

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part Seven**

Alpha Q and a small Divebomb sat together, playing a small game of Energon - based checkers. Each piece flashed white and green.

Alpha Q tapped his chin thoughtfully and moved a red piece up one diagonally. Chuckling and feeling quite triumphant, he leaned back. He was certain to have stumped a mere drone this time.

The Divebomb moved its piece several paces, taking out each red piece that it could take. It chirped something that sounded like "king me" in mechanical buzzing sounds. Alpha Q snarled angrily and kicked the checkers board aside with his tail.

"Hah! You cheater!" the orange head growled, pointing an accusing claw at the drone.

Starscream had walked into their chambers, just in time to see the end result of the Divebomb's victory. He squinted slightly at this, but decided not to bring it up. A part of him rather would not know. He looked up at his master.

"Excuse me, Alpha Q, but ... where is Alexis?"

Alpha Q grumbled and picked up the small Energon pieces. "Ahh, I do believe that she woke up not too long ago." the green head said, absently tilting a piece in his hand for study, "She said something about taking a little flight around Unicron's head. Why she would do that, I have no idea." He chuckled softly. "Possibly to have some alone time."

Starscream could hear the sound of jet thrusters up above him and he raised his head. He rushed to the top of Unicron's head and noticed the white and gold jet flying about. It seemed she had taken a fancy to flying. He couldn't blame her. He too enjoyed the power of flight.

"Alexis!" he called.

The gold and white jet turned toward him and transformed. Alexis tumbled slightly out of control and she yelped, staggering passed him haphazardly and tumbling into Unicron's horn. Starscream flinched at that and chuckled softly.

"I will never get used to that." Alexis muttered, rubbing her sore face. She looked up at him curiously. "So, what's up?"

Starscream looked back toward the small star of earth and he smiled. "Well, I was hoping that before our big mission, you'd like to ... " he began. He hesitated, not wishing to offend her again. But finally, he spoke. "Did you wish to visit Earth?"

Alexis was silent for a moment. She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay."

O

The two jets had taken to flying high over the oceans, far from civilization. Doing so allowed them to enjoy some time together without the interference of other people or even Autobots. And truthfully, Starscream wanted to spend time with Alexis.

Alexis rolled in midair, her wing slicing through the water with ease. She laughed happily and turned quick, splashing the water across Starscream. He chuckled at her antics and watched her gun her thrusters.  
"You can't catch me!" she teased.

"Oh, so you think!" Starscream shot back playfully, giving chase.

Alexis was smaller and much faster than Starscream, not to mention built so much more aerodynamically, but with a few tricks up his sleeve, he was able to keep pace with her. He watched her spin wildly around him, barreling backwards and turned sharply, catching one of her wings in one of his clawed hands.

Alexis gave a small yelp of surprise and the two jets tumbled out of the sky, splashing loudly into the water. The two transformed back to bipedal mode and laughed happily. Alexis climbed out of the water and onto beached land.

"That was fun!" she cried.

Starscream watched her as he climbed out of the water. Her entire metal form was glistening and shining in the sun. His breath hitched at the sight of her. Primus, she was so beautiful. A twisted part of him wanted to have her right here and now, but ... No, he'd have to wait.

Alexis caught this look and smiled, cocking her head. "What?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"Nothing," Starscream said, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

The two stood, watching the sunset together. Alexis seemed content with this because she smiled dreamily, leaning back. She pressed her back against Starscream's chest and he gasped softly as she did this. Was she finally comfortable with him?

"Thank you for taking me out here." she said. "I missed the sunset."

He pushed forward slightly against her, wanting to savor this for as long as possible, wanting to feel her against him, even if it was for a short time. Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they meet hers...fingertips gently touching. Then their fingers intertwined. Moving slowly, their fingers caressed through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers.

Alexis dimmed her optics at this, savoring this and the feel of him.

Starscream tipped his face forward into her audio receptor, letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek was against it. Alexis turned her head until her lips were near his. She watched his optics widen in amazement and felt him shiver in uneasiness.

She lowered her arms, turning further, until she found his mouth with hers. A tremble raced through him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and they kissed like this with her head turned and tilted back, surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable.

With his fingers still brushing her soft metal skin, his head leaned in closer, wanting to be closer, but not wanting to cause her any more fear. He pulled away from her with a sigh of contentment and noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

_There will be other days ..._

"We should probably head back to Unicron's head now." Starscream pointed out.

Alexis nodded in agreement. Despite her urge to be with him right now, she knew they had to get back soon. Alpha Q would be real unhappy if they knew they went out without telling them. Alexis didn't really want Starscream to get in trouble.

"Yeah, we should." she said, softly.

The two jets transformed and flew off into the sky, side by side and together.

O

_Note-_Tease, yes, I know. I ended it here just to tease. Hehehe. Not to worry, you will see what you have been waiting for very shortly.


	8. Part Eight

**Night Side of Eden**

**Disclaimer:** This was an idea inspired by a piece of art on Deviantart by kimbo-demonica. Well, the artwork was grim and delightfully wicked, so it brought on a new idea. Check it out if you'd like. It's called "Resurrection". This will be shorter than usual. I had no real idea where this one could go. It was just a goofy little smutfest I had and twisted with dark to it as well. I was also inspired to write this after watching the Armada series and Energon episode featuring Starscream reborn. I decided to have a little more...grim goodness in this. The Starscream in here is similar to the Energon one, but with a little touch of my own twisted imagination. So yeah...

Ahh, oh why did they have to violate such a cool Starscream? He sucks in Energon, but he was sooo awesome in Armada. Eh, this was a short and quick idea. I was going to work on a Silent Hill fic-and I still will-but I wanted to get this idea down quickly before my mind fizzled. (Yes, sick mind, I know...Heheh). Not really my best, and quick too. Well, I'll leave that to you to decide.

"_Strange is our situation here upon earth. Each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why, yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however, there is one thing we do know: That we are here for the sake of others...for the countless unknown souls with whose fate we are connected by a bond of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in return as much as I have received." _

-Albert Einstein

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart/Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)/All faith is lost for hell regained/And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)..._

-Him, Vampire Heart

**Part Eight**

Rad and the others remained disturbed with their new knowledge. Once they heard about Alexis' new form, they didn't know what to believe.

Red Alert had done a scan on the particles left from Alexis' spark. He was amazed with the results and called everyone to the lab to inform them immediately.

"That new Seeker that was shot down by the security drones was indeed Alexis." Red Alert told them, sounding grim. "And I scanned the spark fragments left behind. She wasn't turned into one of us by means of Unicron's power."

They all looked relieved at this. At least she wasn't Unicron's slave by force.

"Then, how did she become a Transformer?" Carlos asked.

Red Alert turned back to the large computer console and displayed a DNA graphic, digital image of the Red Energon. It was a LIVING organism, writhing and wriggling about. They were all amazed by the sight of the organism.

"This is Red Energon," Red Alert explained. "It is a substance that had been mined out millions of years ago. Finding any right now would probably be worth a great amount. Unlike it's counterpart, Red Energon has the ability to turn any bio organism into a machine."

Optimus was taken aback by this new piece of information. "So, you think maybe Alpha Q had something to do with this?" he asked.

"Possibly, sir." Red Alert replied, "Maybe it was some kind of trick, to get us to stay away from them."

"But what are we going to do about it?" Hot Shot asked, "I mean, if they somehow force her to fight against us, can we really fight our friend?"

"I ... I don't know, Hot Shot," Optimus said, without any idea. "I just ... don't know."

O

Alexis awoke from such a terrible dream with a sharp cry.

She never thought Transformers could dream. She had gone offline for a while to recharge and the dream had slid into her mind. She saw Unicron, but he was so much different than she remembered him from before. He was black, covered in green markings and she could hear Megatron's voice beneath him. She saw herself, being consumed by him and-

"Alexis?"

Alexis snapped out of her daydream with a sharp cry and looked up, seeing Starscream standing there. He watched her curiously. Her cry had obviously snapped him out of stasis sleep as well. He had heard her and come to her aid.

"You okay?"

Alexis shuddered and held herself, several sobs escaping her. The dream had frightened her so badly. It felt so real that it could have happened. Starscream understood and walked over, sitting beside her and putting his arms around her shoulders. He held her close to his chest, soothing her with gentle strokes of his hands down her back.

"It's okay, it's over, Alexis." he said, gently.

Alexis shivered at his light, almost teasing touches. She suddenly felt her body rising in temperature, the wires and circuits buzzing madly with an odd, almost frenzied warmth. She moved closer to him, not sure why she felt this way all of a sudden, but wanting more of that feeling.

Starscream felt her spark suddenly flow with heavy energy, as if she were building it all up for...

His eyes went wide when he realized what she was doing. Did she even know what she was doing to begin with? He tensed and felt his own spark respond to her gently flowing energies, even if his mind was not rising to the occasion.

"Alexis, Alexis ... we can't ..." he tried.

But he could not stop the aching roar of need flowing through his entire being. His claws dug deeper into her arms and he heard a soft gasp below him. Alexis was not in particular pain from his claws, but from feeling and sensing his need as well; sensing and feeling how much he wanted her in return.

"Don't leave ... " Alexis begged, voice pitched low. "Please stay with me."

That was the last thing that kept Starscream back from her. He tensed and pulled her closer to him, a shuddering sigh escaping his lips. Alpha Q would not bother them, he was sure. They had offlined for a while to recharge for their next mission. The pair would have a while to spend together until then - - undisturbed.

Alexis moved her hands first, sliding it up along Starscream's side slowly, and then more firmly, moving her fingers beneath his armor and brushing the sensitive wires. Starscream turned away and he took a sharp breath, feeling her fingers slipping, to toy with the wires.

Alexis shivered at the sounds he uttered, knowing she had done something right. This was new to her, but she was doing what she knew on instinct. Her other hand slid in between Starscream's hip and leg, stroking the metal armor gently and then she traveled lower, where his circuits were much more sensitive.

Starscream jumped slightly at the touch, a low moan escaping him, almost a growl, more demanding. He bent his head down, fingers curling across the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers, gently at first, and then more passionately.

"Ahh yess ... that's good ... " he managed.

Alexis withdrew her hand from stroking his wires and let it rest against his chest, responding to the kiss and letting her smooth glossa slide against his. A soft purring sound rumbled freely from him, feeling her respond, feeling her want more of him. He gave another moan when she parted her lips from his and planted a gentle kiss against his neck, glossa tickling the wires there. He shivered at the feel of her mouth against him, hands going to her sides and stroking tenderly.

"Alexis ... " he breathed, voice deepening with need.

Delighted by such a sound uttered on the lips of a being that she desired so much, Alexis moved closer against him, fingers teasing the wires in his chest now. All she wanted was to please him, to hear more pleading sounds uttered upon his lips.

Her optics dimmed with pleasure as his fingers teased her chest wiring as well, lightly tugging. Alexis moved slowly, carefully, sliding her body over his so it was enough to straddle his. Her mouth slid lightly over his own, shivering at the feel of his clawed fingers moving inside of her chest. It sent crackles of electricity through her body, fueling a need she had never before experienced.

"Oh ... oh, yes, Starscream ... please ... more ... " she begged, in a soft, slightly timid tone.

Starscream met her gaze with his and she shyly cast her optics from him, thinking that she had made a bad request. After all, she had never had _this _kind of thing happen before. His hands slowly explored her smooth back and began working on unlatching her armor. She looked a little surprised at first, wondering how he was doing that.

He read the confusion in her eyes and chuckled softly. "This works a lot better without your armor." he told her, gently.

Alexis let out a small gasp, finally coming to realize what he meant. So it _did _come off after all. She was never too sure how that worked. But she shuddered when she felt his hands remove piece by piece of her armor, completely stripping it from the waist down to her knees. His arms wrapped around her upper torso, lips touching the sensitive wires bare before him.

A gasp of excitement was elicited from her throat as she scratched desperately at Starscream's thick armor, trying to pull him closer.

"So beautiful ... " Starscream sighed, nuzzling her delicate throat with his lips.

His hand touched the side of her face and she gasped against his hand, feeling the sensations within her aching wiring intensify. Her breathing grew heavier and her spark began a race for pleasure. She needed him right now and he could sense it. He kissed her heatedly and with so more passion and possessiveness, his glossa exploring her mouth. He let out a pleased moan when hers danced with his.

"Please ... " she begged, her optics bright and shining with need.

Starscream smiled up at her, hands smoothing up and down her exposed legs. Several open ports were now visible to him; four running down the inside of her thighs. Those were, in fact the pleasure sensors of most femmes. With a grin, he took a single clawed finger and teased the inside of one, knowing full well the effect it would have.

It worked. Alexis suddenly gave a loud cry of shock and pleasure, arching her hips against his. Her fingers dug into the wiring of his back. She felt heat and pleasure burn madly through her entire body. It felt so good and she hoped he'd do it again.

To her delight, he did; his clawed finger teasing her most sensitive port. The tip of it grazed the open hole and Alexis threw her head back in a loud moan, her hand twitching against Starscream's chest, bucking her hips once more.

"Starscream," Alexis whimpered, "please."

Starscream smiled tenderly at her, his own breath deep and quickening with need against her audio. He removed his own armor easily in one hand, keeping his gaze locked with hers. He saw only desperate need. _You won't wait much longer, my dear ..._

Once he was exposed for her, he went back to teasing; moving his finger into her sensitive port once more, brushing there gently, tugging a little on the wires. Alexis whimpered, moving against the touch. She heard him rumble lowly beneath her and he pressed harder.

"Starscream!" she cried, arching against him. She clutched tightly to the wires in his chest, teasing him as he was doing to her. She felt him shudder and heard a soft whimper escape him.

He decided he had teased enough and slowly reached beneath her chest and opened her spark chamber. With one hand, he opened his as well. Both of their sparks heated, pulling on each other, trying to merge even before the chest plates were fully opened.

Alexis stared at his spark carefully. It was a bright silver color, and a few green Energon scars covered its edge. Still, it was a beauty all on its own. Tilting her head, she reached inside his chest and brushed the edges of the silver spark, wrenching a haunting, erotic cry from him. He never knew that this could feel so good. To have someone simply _want _him. He held her hand to his spark, optics dimming and head tilting back.

"Yes … Primus, yes … " he moaned. "Please ... don't stop ... "

Alexis found it strange to hear him beg her like this. But at the same time, she almost felt herself reaching nirvana at the delicious sounds. This was what he had needed and wanted, more than anything, to feel someone within him and giving him the sensations that he wished would never end. Still, she was curious as to how good it really felt.

Sensing what she wanted, Starscream's claws scraped the edges of her perfect, unscathed spark, gently running down the sides, feeling the welcoming warmth in his hands. He heard her cry out softly at his touch, feeling her shiver beneath him. He watched her optics dim and her mouth hang open in a silent moan.

"Do you want this, Alexis?" he finally asked.

"Yes!" she cried, thrashing in want and frustration, "Do it. DO IT NOW!"

Starscream felt the last shred of control leave him and he seized her by the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. His other hand slid to the back of her neck and he thrust his spark into hers. A wordless shout of pleasure escaped her and she arched against him, clinging tightly to his black frame unconsciously arching her back and thrusting her hips against his.

They met each other's lips while Starscream ground his hips against her with a groan, the sensitive pelvic wires pressed harshly against hers, wanting to be closer; needing it more than anything right now. The heat between their sparks seemed to increase, not to mention the energy buildup. Starscream opened their bonding completely from his side, pushing himself as close as he possibly could against his lover. His cries were garbled in Cybertronian as overload threatened to seize him. He threw his head back, uttering a fierce cry, claws digging into her arms.

Alexis echoed his cries as she felt the overload crash down upon her. It was incredible, the waves of pleasure crashing through her core almost offlining them both in the process. It was all too much to take in, the throbbing power inside of her had filled her up to the maximum. She screamed.

Finally, the two lay in each others arms, breathless and in need of recharge. Starscream petted Alexis' face gently, cherishing her in his arms. She had already slowly gone offline to recharge. First time bonding, he expected that. Of course, Starscream still had energy in him, so he took the time to get up and fix the armor back onto his body before he went to look for Alpha Q.

O

Alpha Q giggled nastily when Starscream arrived, decent and ready for their next mission they would assign to him.

Starscream glared at the machine, irritated with their laughing.

"What is so funny?" he snapped.

"You did it!" the pink head giggled, "Just like we knew you would!"

Starscream tensed slightly. So they DID know. But what made such a situation so amusing anyway?

"So...what's your point?" he growled.

"Don't you see, Starscream?" the green head purred, "It was all a part of our plan. Now that you have bonded with her, she will wish only to please you. It is the way of bonding with femmes. She will never leave our league. She will help us find enough Energon to resurrect Unicron!"

Starscream was furious. "You use me - - Us?" he raged.

Alpha Q chuckled at his anger. "Oh, don't act so high and mighty, Starscream," the green head sneered, "You are no better than I. You got what you wanted out of her, so let us leave it at that."

Starscream clenched his fists tightly. He felt fury at the fact that they had only created her for this purpose. He had been used merely to achieve their own twisted desires. Nothing new, of course. But this was different.

Meanwhile, Alexis had awoken from recharge and was lying in her berth, staring up at the ceiling. A sad sigh escaped her. Somehow, without any real knowledge, she knew she couldn't go back to the others. She felt it necessary to stay with Starscream. She dimmed her optics to the point of black and smiled, stretching like a contented feline.

_Well, maybe it won't be so bad here in this little grim side of paradise. Maybe..._

She felt her systems offlining once more and decided to rest up for her new mission, even though it was with beings she did not approve of, she would stay with them; with her new teammates.

THE END

O

_Note-_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry. Please don't be mad. I KNOW you must have expected a longer lengthed one, but it was not planned for me. I have more Transformer fics I will work on, so please don't take this one at fault.


End file.
